hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic 'is a supernatural power used in a form of combat utilized by individuals. The people in Ente Isla believed in magic, while those from Earth viewed it as fantasy and non-existent. In the anime, characters who use magic often generate magic circles when casting their spells. Description Not much is known of magic in Ente Isla but is noted that its magic power is abundant ready for use in battle anytime as seen during the war between humans and demons at that time. On Earth, it is limited and have to rely on alternative methods on restoring one's magic power. Types of Magic Sacred Magic This magic which utilizes the holy powers of heaven by angels and humans. Sacred magic can be restored if the user takes Holy Vitamin B two times a day. Depending on the user, this magic can be formidable against demonic magic in battle. Sacred magic has proven to be harmful to demons, even when not used offensively. Suzuno's magic power, which makes its way into her cooking, causes Ashiya to fall very ill. It should be noted, however, that Urushihara and Maou don't exhibit any similar symptoms of sacred magic's effects. For powerful demons, sacred magic itself in small amounts is shown to hardly hurt them like bad cholesterol hurts a human. Humans who take in too much celestial magic are shown to be harmed by it as well, as some or all the magic they take maybe converted to demonic magic because of this, which is harmful to humans. It is heavily hinted that sacred magic is powered through love. Demonic Magic This magic utilizes the terrifying powers of darkness and hell wielded by demons. Demonic magic seems to exist in abundance in Ente Isla, but must be replenished with humans' negative emotions on Earth. Depending on the user, this magic can be overwhelming against any magics including sacred magic. Demonic magic itself is harmful to humans. However, humans who have a significant amount of sacred magic or carrying items with a heavy amount of sacred magic do not seem to get effected by demonic magic itself without it being used as an offensive. List of Known Magics *'Combat Magic: This type of magic gives the user to increase their attack power a hundred fold with plenty of magic seals ready to provide such destructive blow. *'Telekinesis': This magic allows user to lift objects and people. *'Heavenly Flames': This magic which has the power to harm demons. *'Levitation': This magic allows flight. *'Holy Petrification': This magic involves invoking sacred spirits to petrify demonic beings. *'Explosion Magic': This magic which involves explosions triggered by Magic seals. *Magic Barriers: This magic protects the user from harm. *'Sleep Magic': This magic puts target to sleep. *'Teleportation': This magic allows user to teleport to places anywhere they want. *'Requip': This magic allows user to change their clothing and weaponry. *'Mind Control': This magic is used to make humans obedient to orders. *'Memory Manipulation': This magic enables one to add to or remove another's memories as well as subliminally educate people *'Communication': Magic can be used to communicate to people over vast distances across time and space almost instantaneously without seemingly needing existing infrastructure at a rate that is much faster than light as shown when Emeralda was communicating with Emi Yusa despite they being in two different worlds. People can use magic to understand and converse in all languages. *'Detection': magic communication channels as well as people who use magic can be detected by magic users Spells * Idea Link Category:Important Terms